


It's always the innocent ones

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Scratching, cock biting, idefk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Anna was going to be a wild ride from the moment he saw her bright red hair and that sweet innocent smile of hers. It was always the innocent looking ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always the innocent ones

Dean’s always known that he was in to some kind of kinky shit. It all started with Rhonda Hurley, a pair of pink panties, and getting bent over her thick thighs and spanked until he was begging. Yeah. Dean thought that was pretty weird at the time. But it was also really fucking awesome.

So he likes a little cross dressing, getting spanked, being dominated by women. He even likes a few fingers up the back door when he’s getting a blow job. He’s been tied up a few times, and this one chick used to bite him hard enough to bleed. Dean thought that was pretty kinky.

Then he met Anna.

He knew Anna was going to be a wild ride from the moment he saw her bright red hair and that sweet innocent smile of hers. It was always the innocent looking ones.

Tugging at the ropes tied tight around his wrists, Dean shifted his hips up off the bed a little and whimpered. He wasn’t quite at begging point yet. Anna was settled between his legs, vivid hair fallen over her shoulders tickling his lap. She had his balls crushed in one of her tiny hands as she sucked his cock down a few inches and bit hard.

Dean gasped and tried not to shove up into her mouth. Holy shit. Kneading his balls, squeeze and release, hard enough to hurt, gentle, letting her nails dig in to the thin skin, she licked up his cock and smiled at him. Kissed down the length, sucked a little mouthful of skin off the side, and clamped her teeth down.

It hurt, holy fuck, her tiny little teeth and nails made him squirm but it also made his pulse quicken, made his cock twitch, made the tension low in his gut twist up just a little tighter. Precome welled out of the tip of his cock. She kept kissing and licking and sucking on his dick then biting down hard. Wrapping her lips around it and sinking down to the base, then dragging her teeth up the length, canines scraping sensitive skin.

Dean was covered in a sheen of sweat. He was tugging hard enough on the rope to pull it almost too tight, pinching his skin. His lip was swollen from biting, toes clenching in the sheets, legs spread out wide asking for more.

Anna knelt up in between his legs. She squeezed his cock on one of her dainty little hands. The girl was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked. Scratching her nails up the underside of his cock, she pinched his foreskin between her fingers and tugged, letting her long red painted nails sink into the flesh and drag. Digging her nails in, twist, up and down the shaft until it was striped red, she smacked his cock a few times and flicked at the head.

Okay, Dean was at his begging point.

She just smiled at him, that pretty smile that lit up her eyes, and scraped her nail over, over, into his urethra. Dean bucked up off the bed, god that burned, pushing up into her hands while she squeezed him harder.

Anna told him he was a good boy. She stroked his cock lightly and pressed a thumb down the crease between his legs. It calmed him down.

Dean begged for more. He wanted to come with her sharp nails in his ass and her hard teeth on his cock. Anna smacked the inside of his thigh. And again, rougher, both sides, until his skin was tingling and flush from it. Dean could be a good boy, he could say please. 

Bending over him to place kisses on his belly, his chest, bite down hard on his nipples and tug them between her teeth, Anna moved back down between his legs. Sucking two fingers into her mouth, she licked at herself until she was slick and Dean was transfixed watching her. Anna teased him with little kitten licks and a finger just circling his hole. Dean rocked his hips up and brought his feet up closer to his ass to lift up off the bed, tell her come a little closer.

Sucking the head of his cock in her mouth, tonguing around the head and pushing back the foreskin to get under it, she drew the most sensitive little fold of foreskin behind the head in between her teeth. Bit down. Dean was tense and panting. She nibbled on him almost daintily. It was too light. Not enough. Then she pulled. Clamped her teeth down and tugged as she pressed a spit slick finger inside him and Dean came screaming.


End file.
